


A Different Kind of Puzzle

by Milesupshur47



Series: Getting Jiggy With It [1]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Out of Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: A lazy afternoon between the Bear and Bird leads to some interesting new games when Banjo has an idea.





	A Different Kind of Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state up front that I have never played the Banjo-Kazooie games and have very little in the means of a reference point for their characters or personalities. I merely wrote this as favor for a friend who has gone all in on shipping them since their announcement for Smash Bros. That being said, I also banged this out in an evening so there’s prolly not much in the way of oversight as my usual works are concerned. 
> 
> So, now that I’ve finished with the housekeeping please enjoy this little diddy.

—-

“Banjooo!” Kazooie called from somewhere in the house. “I’m bored! How about we go on an adventure!”

The yellow pantsed bear opened his eyes from bed. If it wasn’t one thing with his foul mouthed, feathered friend it was another. Kazooie was always wanting to be entertained and either that meant they went out in search of trouble or she demanded they play a game to pass the time. Banjo rubbed his eyes before another squawk cut through the air. 

“Banjoooooooo!”

He rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was sleeping long. That being said, as the mammal sat up to get his bearings it was hard to ignore the expected stiffness of morning wood tenting his shorts. With how Kazooie razzled him, he wouldn’t even have time to deal with the problem. 

He adjusted his pants and tried to ignore it. His dreams were plagued with visions of his avian friend and the adventures they partook in, but mostly Banjo’s focus was on finally getting back at her for all those less than playful pecks at the back of his head. His favorite idea was to reach back and take her out of his pack to use as his personal toy, maybe stuff that beak of hers and give her a reason to be quiet. Or maybe even grab her from behind and take her to town while they were out in the hills hunting for jiggies. The thought of using her did little to abate his throbbing erection, but it was at that moment Banjo had an idea. 

The bear extricated himself from his room and made his way to their humble lounge, parking himself on the couch. Kazooie liked games, and Banjo had a new one to show her. 

“Hey Kazooie! Come down here, I’ve got something to show you!”

Kazooie flew into the room like a bolt from the blue and landed swiftly opposite Banjo on the couch. Of course, modesty was not her strong suit, and as such she seemed keenly unaware of her flagrant nudity and the effect it had on her compatriot. Her firey feathers covered her body in a warm glow that only succeeded in drawing the eye of the bear to her most sensitive regions, namely the two mounds of her chest topped with the slight bump of her nipples. Her legs were crossed but Banjo knew that just between those supple haunches lied the object of his desire, and he was privy to the view time and again whether she knew it or not. 

Banjo started his ploy. 

“You know how I wear these shorts?” 

The bird looked down at the garment and cocked her head. 

“Yeah? What about them?”

“And how you, well, don’t wear anything?”

Kazooie blew a raspberry. 

“Birds don’t wear clothes, everyone knows that.” She punctuated it with a poke to his snout. “Silly old bear.”

“Well sure, but you’ve got to know that you have some pieces that I don’t.” He pointed to her chest. “Like you have those and I don’t.”

Kazooie looked down and brought her wings up to cradle the lovely mounds of her bosom. She gave them a couple playful squeezes, kneading them in her palms. 

“Maybe it’s cause I’m a girl and you’re not?”

The bear snapped his fingers. 

“That’s right! But also,” he grasped his paws against her thighs and spread them open to reveal the soft cleft of her nethers. “You have that place while I have something different.”

His feathered friend eyed her private place with some confusion. 

“What’s this have to do with your shorts?” She asked looking to him expectantly. 

“Well, what if I told you I knew a game that we could play that involved those things?” 

The bird cocked her head. 

“Ooh, what kind of game?”

“It’s like two puzzle pieces put together.” He explained. “Do you wanna try with me?”

“Yeah! Do we have to go hunt down some jiggies? I’ll get you backpack.”

He shook his paw at her stopping her in her tracks. 

“No no, we’ve got everything we need right here.”

“Come here and open your legs.”

Kazooie obliged, scooting herself closer on the couch and turned to face him as she pulled her hips apart. Banjo finally caught clear sight of her mound, an adorable little cleft sat daintily against the fabric of the couch. Carefully, he extended his palm forward and reached two fingers up and gently touched her there. “We have to get you ready first. Then we can play for real.”

The touch against her was innocuous at first, and Kazooie wasn’t sure what her fuzzball friend was getting at with this new game. But once he started rubbing she began to notice the change. It felt kind of...nice. It started like a sort of tickle outside that made her knees reflexively twitch as she giggled. But Banjo pressed his approach and began to dip his fingers past the folds of her lips and crest along the whole of her cleft with long, gentle strokes. What started out as a tickle turned into a light itch and a spark of warmth somewhere inside her. She wasn’t sure how he was doing it but something told her that she wanted him to touch her more, harder. Her hips began to move on their own against his palm, gradually going from a light wiggle to a soft grind against her friends touch. Banjo noticed the change in her breathing and the growing wetness of her folds, and took the opportunity to undo his shorts with his free hand while his fingers scanned for her entrance. Kazooie was too entranced in the new sensation to notice his erection spring free, twitching and throbbing with anticipation as his middle finger found the soft spot of wetness that gave freely when he pushed into her passage. He pressed into her, just a bit, and that dragged a quick moan from the birds beak. 

“What was that?” she asked not wanting him to stop as he pulled free. It was then that she noticed the lengthy girth of his member as Banjo stood to fully remove his shorts.

“What is that?” she said with even more interest. Her eyes were drawn to the new appendage, watching it bob like a worm from the ground and it made her mouth water in a similar, but altogether different way. She couldn’t explain why she was so enamoured with the site of it as the bear turned to face her. 

“This is my puzzle piece. We’re going to put our pieces together and see what happens.” Kazooie nodded not moving her eyes from his shaft. On the head of it there was a small bead of something that looked wet, and as the bear took it in his hand to stroke up and down its length, Kazooie couldn’t help but think of how tasty it looked. 

“Lay back and keep your legs open.”

She nodded, laying down and turning to point the spread flower of her body at her friend. Banjo stepped forward, his length grazing past the glistening mound of her lips which were practically salivating from how he touched her. The tingling itch continued inside her, and it was growing to be quite annoying if not a little intriguing. She wanted to reach down and touch herself, try and find a way to quench the tingle, but she waited for her friend to start the game. 

He lined up his head with her entrance, rubbing gently at her lips with his tip in a way that made the bird let out an instinctual coo. She didn’t know what he was doing but she hoped he kept doing it. 

“B-Banjo what’re you-“ Her words were cut off when the sensation of his tip split open her folds and the first inch of bear sunk into her. 

Kazooie let out a reflexive moan, a sound she hadn’t even known she could make as the warm tingling of her sex began to grow and change the more her companion pushed into her. 

“Oh! Oh!” She gasped as the new feeling continued to spread her lips. 

“Whatever you’re doing,” another inch forced down her passage, “That feels so….”

Banjo pushed till his hips met the feathery softness of hers. He was fully inside her now, and the wet tightness was better than he ever dreamed of. All those times of carrying her on his back, all the adventures they shared, those restless nights where he could think of nothing other than taking that tail of hers and fucking it senseless, nothing measured up to the heavenly squeeze of her pussy around his member. 

“That’s not all,” he said, planting his feet to steady himself. “Hold on…”

Kazooie barely registered the words as his member moved inside her with his adjustment, sending more waves of warm fuzziness spreading up through her lower body.

She craned her neck to watch him. His eyes were glued on her lower body, his face a mixture of intense focus and pleasant surprise. It wasn’t hard to see that this was his first time doing something like this, but he knew so much already; his feathered friend couldn’t wait to see what he would do next. 

“What’re you gonna-“ 

Again she was cut off with the sudden movement, this time the retraction of his cock from her depths. The pull had her walls tugging back at the member, pleading for it to stay, and yet the fluid motion was just as electrifying as when he entered her. Such a rush of endorphins and euphoria drew out another surprised moan from her beak, and Banjo grunted in tune as he forced himself back inside. 

Through her moans she looked down to where their bodies were joined. It was mesmerizing watching him continuously enter her body, seeing him drive his fleshy rod into her hole seemed to only intensify the sensation that he gifted her. 

“How are you doing thaaaaa-“ She couldn’t get out the words as she felt her walls tighten against him. “I dooooon’t understaaaannn-“ Her confusion was drowned out by the pleasure that overwhelmed all rational thought. 

“How’s this feel, Kazooie?”

“It’s soooooo goooood!”

Her hips splayed open allowing her laborious mammal to press deeper into his toy. His drives kept her legs open, and the bird began to hold her knees just to feel like she had a grip on something, anything from the bliss that threatened to drive her crazy with lust. 

“Why didn't you show me this sooooooner?” she managed to eke out through much reverberation in her voice. Her moans soon lowered to a consistent hum as she struggled to control the rising pleasure of her partner fucking her. She couldn’t understand the carnal force he was drawing from her simply by being inside her. The way he pushed his thing into her, the way his hips moved and how her lower lips sucked him back inside her each time...this was nothing short of magical what he was doing to her. 

“Don’t worry, we can do this whenever you want now. Wherever you want, as much as you want.” 

Banjo pulled himself back, careful to maintain the pace he set for himself. The squeeze of her pussy around him felt maddeningly delicious, and he still found the fortitude to snake his paws to his partners chest and grope at her bouncing breasts. The soft mounds vibrated with each slap of their hips, and it was more than a little cute to watch the friend he’d known forever watching their sexes with drunk curiosity as he fucked her. It was enough to send the last few tingles of joy to his member as he began to reach his peak. 

He leaned over her, their faces almost touching. He could feel her breath on his nose, see the confusion in her eyes melt away as she gave herself over to him. She trusted him implicitly, and this gift he was giving her was simply wonderous. She couldn’t ask for a better friend as none had ever made her feel like this before. 

“I’ve got one more thing to show you. Are you ready for it, Kazooie?”

He never stopped his motions and she kept bouncing against him, making her nods shake a little more comically than intended. But her intentions were clear and he knew she was ready to give the whole of herself over to him. 

He brought his lips to her beak, pressing his muzzle against her eager to learn tongue. He was surprised at her instinctual need to push into his mouth; a part of her seemed to know vaguely what to do without instruction. Her movements were still erratic and untrained though, a testament to the innocence he knew she had given to him. Learned or not, their tongues snaked around each other and their eyes closed as Banjo deepened the kiss. He could feel his member twitch inside her and Kazooie felt her walls tighten and clench like nothing before. The warmth that had built in her loins exploded once she felt the splash of his cum inside her, and Kazooie‘s eyes shot open as her body reached its first ever climax.

The heat, the sweltering warmth at the core of her was nothing short of beautiful as her body rocked with spasms, her pussy drinking in each spurt of his hot cum that pulsed into her. She could feel him filling her to the brim and her lips hugged tightly around the hardy rod that pushed inside her with each twitch of her partner’s hips against her own. Her toes curled as her eyes finally rolled back and shut as the sexual elation crescendoed and then began to fade, and Banjo’s body slackened against hers.

Fucking Kazooie was a dream come true for the bashful bear. She was his best friend who had been with him on so many adventures, always faithful, always loyal, the two of them side by side against all manner of creeps and critters, and he had just fucked her silly and filled her with his cum. Seeing her face so close to his and so utterly satisfied was everything he could have ever wanted. And this was only the beginning. 

Banjo braced himself on his paws, lifting himself off of his companion. His cock slid from her lips, the tug of her walls easing away from him with a pleasant soreness as he left her passage, leaving his spunk to leak out of her with a wet sound. The bear admired his handiwork for a moment, satisfied at the site of her sex happily twitching from his ministrations. Kazooie let her hips go limp at her sides as she simply laid there basking in the afterglow of her first time. 

“So?” Banjo started with a smile. “Did you like it?”

Kazooie’s eyes cracked open to meet his. Her beak drew into a smile. 

“That was amaaaazing.” She brought her knees together and writhed against the couch, her plump cheeks ground against the fabric. Every fiber of her was sensitive in a way she had never thought of until now and she was excited to test out the new sensations that had been introduced to her. “I want to play this game all the time,” she said and giggled to herself. 

Banjo smiled. “Anytime, anyplace. We can play as much as you want.”

Kazooie whistled to herself in a laugh as she sat up. Her knees crossed over as she propped herself back on her wings and Banjo felt a twinge of arousal from how cute she looked. 

“Can we do it again now?” she asked. She could barely contain the excitement in her voice. 

Seeing her like this, that sweet look in her eye, ample chest rising and falling with disappearing exhaustion, and the ever slight glisten of her sex between her legs made Banjo’s member grow hard once more. He stepped forward, Kazooie’s followed his cock as if drawn almost by magic. 

“Get on your wings and knees, then. I still have so much more I can show you.”

—-


End file.
